


The first time Arthur milks a cow

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time Meme, M/M, Pastoral Village Life, Rebellious Peasants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the love of Merlin or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time Arthur milks a cow

This was ridiculous. It looked easy enough when Merlin did it, and Merlin fumbled all his normal, everyday chores he could possibly fumble twice a day and double that on Sundays. He never got Arthur's breakfast to his room without sloshing the water or letting an apple roll off the plate; attempting to sweep the rushes on the floor always ended with the broom rattling in the chair legs or swatting at Arthur's feet; sword-training always ended with him on his back or his arse in the air, and dressing Arthur occasioned far more groping of sensitive bits than anyone would have believed (not that Arthur objected, secretly).

So if Merlin, son of Hunith and klutz extraordinaire, could milk a cow without incident, surely Arthur Pendragon, prince and foremost knight of Camelot, could do the same. He would not be defeated by this treacherous bovine glowering at him with her ears laid back and tail switching sharply as a whip.

"Nice cow," he tried to soothe the dumb beast, holding the bucket of feed in front of him as both distraction and shield in one. He carefully advanced, set the bucket down and backed away, waiting for her to turn to sniff the feed suspiciously. He crept up to her side, using his acclaimed hunter's stealth, and reached for her udder. Her tail struck the back of his head, taking him by surprise. She turned back to glare at him with smug and malicious triumph.

Arthur growled and backed into a defensive crouch, determined not to let this vile beast get the better of him. "You will stand there and surrender your milk like a good citizen of Camelot," he ordered. The cow sneered at him challengingly, as much a stubborn rebel of Escetir as Merlin, come to think of it. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

Fortunately, Gwen came to see what the delay was and rescued him from the cow before things could get much worse. ("Sire, you can't kill the cow, it's the only one Hunith has!")


End file.
